


Visions Are Seldom All They Seem

by Sxymami0909



Series: Dydia Season 4 Tags [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Death doesn't always mean death, Evolved Derek Hale, F/M, Family, Gen, Love Confessions, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have told him how she felt before he left and now…now she’d never get the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions Are Seldom All They Seem

Michael Stilinski glanced over at the clock on the wall as he paced back and forth in the back room of Deaton’s clinic. It had been a good two and a half hours since his son texted him saying they were on the road heading back from Mexico and they’d be home soon. Michael hadn’t heard a peep from them since then.

His gaze darted to the red head sitting stoically in one of the chairs off to the side. Her face was pale, eyes red rimmed and she looked shaken to her very core. He couldn’t help the way his heart went out to her. Earlier in the day he’d gone to the school to find Lydia and wound up blowing up a berserker. Not long after that when they were watching Mason leave they school parking lot Michael had seen Lydia stumble and grab her chest before a hint of fear crossed her face.

Seconds later she’d opened her mouth and screamed louder than he’d ever heard anyone scream before. What had followed had nearly broken his heart as the red heads body gave and she collapsed to the ground in tears, Derek’s name tumbling from her lips over and over again.

Michael had brought her to Deaton’s and that was where they currently all sat silently waiting for the rest of the pack to get back. His eyes once again tried to catch Lydia’s, but she kept her gaze forward almost as if she was purposefully attempting not to make a connection with him or anyone or that matter.

He wished there was something he could do for her, but being a banshee wasn’t something Michael knew a lot about. It was clear as day how much it affected her though and he hated that she had to go through this. He hated that any of them had to go through the things they did. They were just kids. His gaze stayed on the redhead because the least he could do was make sure she was okay.

Lydia could feel the sheriff’s eyes on her, but she didn’t bother looking at him. What was the point? He’d give her the same look everyone else gave her and it would do nothing to ease the ache that had built inside of her. Derek was dead. Derek Hale was _dead_. Lydia wasn’t sure she fully believed that even though she could feel it was true.

She’d felt the pain in her chest when he’d been hurt, she felt it like it was her own pain. In a way it was. Lydia could feel the moisture building in her eyes again. She should have told him how she felt before he left and now…now she’d never get the chance to. Lydia pushed the thought aside almost immediately. She couldn’t let herself fall apart. She needed to be strong. He would want her to be strong. Right now all Lydia felt was numb.

She knew if she let herself feel it, really feel what had happened, everything would hurt and she couldn’t deal with that right now. Lydia steeled herself to the pain and straightened her body in the chair, leaning back to rest against the hard chair she let out a breath and closed her eyes. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could wish this night away.

Less than five minutes after she’d closed her eyes the sound of the bell outside by the main door chimed, making all three humans jump, blink and glance around at each other. But within a few seconds Deaton and Michael were rushing towards the front of the clinic.

Michael spotted Stiles and when his son spotted him they moved forward quickly embracing each other. His chest was tight with emotion and he held on as he glanced up watching as Kira, Scott, and Derek moved into the clinic. Michael blinked as he released his son, “Derek,” he whispered.

Derek glanced up and spotted the sheriff, his gaze jumping to Deaton as a frown pulled at his lips. He didn’t see Lydia. He felt his heart skip a beat before speeding up. Where was she? Was she alright? His gaze fell back on the sheriff and their eyes locked. “Where’s Lydia?” He asked worry clear in his voice.

Scott glanced at the oldest wolf, his arm around Kira holding her to his side. He was exhausted, they all were really, but at Derek’s question he glanced around and realized the red head was missing. His brows drew together, “Did you find her at the school?” He asked.

Stiles stiffened as he too realized she was missing. “Dad…” his chest tightened, but then he caught a flash of strawberry blonde out of the corner of his eye.

Lydia had heard the commotion from up from, but it took her a few minutes to push herself up and make her way into the main room. She was just turning the corner and stepping out from the back when she glanced up and froze dead in her tracks.

Her gaze bypassed Stiles, Scott, and Kira and went straight to the tall figure in front of the main door. Her heart slammed against her chest as she inhaled deeply her eyes widening when their gazes met. “Derek?” The words were barely a whisper and then she was moving, heels hitting the floor loudly as her friends stepped out of her way.

Derek took two steps forward and then Lydia was in his arms, her body sailing towards him as he lifted her off the ground his arms wrapping around her waist as hers slid around his neck. He buried his head against her neck and closed his eyes. He’d felt himself die tonight and despite the evolution that had happened inside of him, for a few minutes he thought he’d never see the red head again. That he’d broken his promise to her and the guilt as he lay there dying had overwhelmed him.

Lydia could feel her pulse pounding in her ears, tears pooling in her eyes as she held onto him for dear life. “I don’t understand,” she mumbled against him, “I felt it…I felt you die.” But he was there and warm and she was in his arms and really that was all she cared about.

Derek nodded as he shifted back slightly so he could see Lydia’s face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing away the tears there. “I did, but…it’s a long story. How about I take you home and tell you all about it?” He asked as he held her gaze.

Lydia sniffled slightly and nodded, “I’d like that.” She said before mating their foreheads together completely ignoring the rest of the people in the room. It wasn’t that she wasn’t glad her friends were okay, because she was. But right now she just needed to be with Derek. “I love you.” She whispered.

Derek smiled, “I love you too.” He told her as he glanced up nodded towards the rest of their friends and dropped Lydia to her feet before taking her hand and guiding her out of Deaton’s clinic. He was okay, Lydia was okay and everything else could wait until another day.


End file.
